A Spixie Short
by Maxinedemian
Summary: This is a rewrite of when Spinelli is released from jail, and the conversation I think they should have had.


How I think the jail release of Spinelli should have gone. (show rewrite)

Spinelli is released from jail, and Maxie brings him back to her place to relax. They both sit on the couch. "I was so worried." Maxie whispers breaking the awkward silence that had hung in the air all the way home.

"You were not the only one. I assure you of that." Spinelli went to stand but Maxie pushed him back down.

"Where are you going?"

"Back home…I think it is best that I await Stone Cold's return - if he does in fact return. I hope he has not sacrificed his own freedom for mine. The Jackal is certainly not worthy of that."

"Stop it, Spinelli. I'm sure Jason will be fine…and stop putting yourself down."

"I must confess that your pity stings more than contempt ever could."

"Oh…listen, I'm sorry about what I said before. I was angry and well, I was angry that you were hanging out with that Winifred."

"It would have been wise of me to listen to you on all accounts. I should really go." Spinelli once again went to get up but Maxie stopped him.

"No…please don't go. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I can't even put it into words how much I hate myself for saying what I said. It was all lies."

"Do not try to make me feel better by taking back what is so clearly the truth."

"Spinelli…that wasn't the truth. It wasn't even close. The truth is so much harder to say and I just don't know why that is."

This time Maxie got up and began walking around. She began pacing.

"What is it? Are you in trouble?" Spinelli stood up and it was evident all of the concern he had felt for himself had shifted onto her.

"See…look at you. Here you are…you're thrown in jail and everything collapses around you and you're worried about me. I'm not used to that. I'm still not used to it…and no matter how many times you come through for me and fix my life, I can't get used to it. But I need it. It's like you're the one stable thing in my life. The one thing that makes my life make sense ….and I'm so scared that I'll ruin it. When I let you walk out earlier today after saying those awful things, I really thought that I had ruined it."

Spinelli placed his hands in his pockets and walked over slowly. "Maximista, you could never do anything to diminish the affection that I feel for you. It is unconditional and I expect nothing in return. You do not have to advance yourself the way you did to solidify our bond."

"I know. I know. And I just don't get it. It's like Spinelli….you are so good. You are maybe the greatest person I ever knew, you know. You watch out for me and you protect me and the truth is that ….the truth is that there is no one that I care more about." Maxie couldn't hide her tears. "But deep down I know the best thing that I could for you was let you go. I didn't know Winifred was bad news. She could have been your soul mate and that thought scared me to death…and I wanted to kill her…. I did just because to lose you would be like dying for me. I count on you for so much…and I know that I don't deserve you at all."

Spinelli sighed and couldn't help but display a look of optimism in his eyes. "You care about me more than anyone else."

"I do." She said softly between tears. "I'm just so scared that you'll find someone nicer."

"I don't want anyone nicer. I want the fair Maximista" He hesitated but then moved his forefinger to the bottom of her chin to lift her head and look in her eyes. "for I love you." He said softly.

Maxie bit her bottom lip. "I know. I know you do, and the truth is that I love you too, but Spinelli…I don't deserve you. I keep trying to push these feelings away and to focus on being your friend because if we are together and I mess up and I lose you altogether….I can't even think of that. It scares me all the time."

Spinelli stood a little straighter and became a bit more confident in his stance. He knew at that moment that every time the thought occurred that maybe _she _did like him as more of a friend, was now confirmed. "Your fears, though…they are unfounded. There is nothing you could ever do that would make me walk away. You own my heart."

Maxie walked into his arms and gently kissed his lips. "I love you," she said softly.

Spinelli closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into her words and this time, he knew she spoke the truth. There was no hidden agendas. Maximista loved the Jackal, and all was right in the world.


End file.
